


Farewell

by LexorRex



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, a lotta talk about trauma, but its indirect, fear of the future is also a Big Thing, hunter's having a crises, there will be around 4 or 5 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexorRex/pseuds/LexorRex
Summary: The hunter has finally concluded his objective within the dream. He accepts the offer to submit his life, and now says goodbye to those who he knows, while also reflecting about what he went through
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Farewell

The more he listened the more significant their words became. He had heard the same question time after time, the same laughter as well. But this time was different. He almost wishes Gehrman didn’t give him time to think about this. 

He was at the chapel. The dweller was once again asking if the Hunter had found any other sane survivors. 

It all felt sickening, as if only now the Hunter understood what had happened. He was so focused on finishing the hunt, he never thought about what would happen after. Sure, he fantasized about a nice future, one in which he is at peace with his past, possibly has a house and family, friends. One in which he sees the sunrise every morning. 

But he never stopped to think about the immidiate moment after ending the hunt. He thought about the sun rise, sure, but he never thought about the farewells. Gehrman did say he’d forget all that happened here and he was unsure if that is what he wanted. 

Every sane person would want to forget, right? All the horrors he had taken upon his hand to kill, the pity that made his heart sink upon seeing some of the beasts. Vicar Amelia, Gascoigne. The little girl, Gilbert. All those memories were dreadful, not only because the Hunter remembered each time his axe entered their muscles and ripped through layers and layers of flesh and bones, but also due to the pity he felt when doing so. 

Yet, something still held the Hunter there, like the grip of a hand of someone falling to their death. Everything that made the Hunter himself. 

He had no memory of who he was before the hunt, yet he managed to find a little more of it each area he would visit. Each encounter he would have. 

All those little thoughts gave him a sense of self. The way he enjoyed the city’s architecture and planning, the gothic nature of the place. The small details in clothing and objects he noticed. The way he became attached to some of the people, even some of the beasts. Everytime he’d leave the chappel he had to take a moment to admire the great creature that lingered its walls, admiration that eventually grew into comfort. The way the Hunter managed to create a home within that world means a lot. 

For that showed how his past self was still alive. How he was now alive. 

He wonders what he would have thought, seeing the mess the Hunter got them into. 

This was all he knew now. What if, after waking up from this horrendous nightmare of a dream, he still wouldn’t remember who he was prior? He would lose all the small progress he had made on the longest of nights. What if he became lost again, however this time with no objective to ocuppy his mind? What if he gave in due to this? What if he gave in after seeing the land filled with blood and no one around to tell what had happened? That he had happened? 

What if someone told him the story and he couldn’t stomach it? What if he felt the guilt he feels now, but without knowing that he did bring good at the end of the night? Or did he? Did all that actually help? Was Yharnam free from its curse? 

How could he know that when not a single soul answers his questions, and when they do knowledge lacks? 

There weren’t many people left to be cursed anyways. 

That feeling made his body heavy. Everytime he got to an answer, more questions would come. Perhaps it was time he said goodbye, or he would become the one cursed for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I plan on posting a chapter per week  
> Please do tell me if there are any grammar mistakes  
> Update: hey, sorry the one chapter per week didn't work! This gal got sick and now I have some important exams, so I can't promise to update soon. This doesn't mean I'll stop this fic, but it will take about a month until I start writing again :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I plan on posting a chapter per week  
> Please do tell me if there are any grammar mistakes


End file.
